After The Clans Dispanded
by Ravenstar of Flight and Dreams
Summary: Years after the four clans mysteriously dissappear, cats still live in the woods but no longer have warrior names. Shadow, a descendent of ShadowClan, fights through many challenges to find a new home for a small group of cats. Can she do it? Or will she fail and return to the original forest of the clans? Read to find out!
1. Cats Living in the Forest of the Clans

**After the Clans' Disappearance**

Cats of the Forest.

ThunderClan Descendents:

Flower: A tortishell she-cat with green eyes.

Lilly: A gray she-cat with green eyes. Flower and Rock's only kit.

Pine: A dark gray tabby tom with hazel eyes. Flower's father.

Sky: A white tom with gray eyes. Brother of Flower.

WindClan Descendents:

Rock: A gray tom with soft yellow eyes. Flower's mate.

Stream: A red she-cat with green eyes. Best friend of Flower.

Stone: Black tom with yellow eyes. Brother of Rock.

Fish: Calico she-cat with green eyes. Stream's only kit.

RiverClan Descendents:

Lion: Strong golden tom with soft green eyes. Shadow's mate.

Squirrel: Hyper orange she-cat with green eyes. Lion's sister.

ShadowClan Descendents:

Shadow: Beautiful black she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Lion's mate.

Dusk: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. One white paw. Best friend of Shadow.

Dawn: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Dusk's twin. Only difference is white paw on Dusk.


	2. After the Battle: Confession of Love

Chapter 1

Blood. It was everywhere. Shadow gazed around at the clearing, counting the many dead cats. As she watched, a pool of blood flowed over her paws, turning her sleek fur an even darker shade of black. She leapt backwards, leaping onto the Great Rock. She gazed around at the results of the battle, flattening her ears as she met the hate-filled gaze of Flower, a pretty tortishell. Shadow blinked in surprise at the emotion in the usually dull green eyes. "Flower? A-are you alright?" Flower hissed, dropping into a crouch. "Stay away from me, murderer." Shadow gasped at Flower's words. "Murderer? I didn't kill anyone." Flower growled deeply. "Wrong. You killed Rock, my handsome gray mate." Shadow grimaced as she remember the gray tom who she had killed in defense. "Flower, I had no choice! He was going to kill me if I didn't protect myself." Flower lunged at Shadow and knocked the surprised she-cat off the Great Rock. "It doesn't matter. I hate you and I never want to see your face again. Run, murderer, for I am going to send my entire family after you." Shadow slid out of Flower's grasp and ran deep into the woods. She eventually slowed to a slow run. Skidding to a stop, she leapt to the side, barely avoiding hitting a handsome golden tom who stepped into her path. "Lion! You frightened me!" She flicked her tail at him. Lion grinned, reaching out to nip the tip of her tail. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Why were you running?" Shadow flicked her tail away from him before sitting on the forest floor. "I was at the battle. At the end I saw Flower. She attacked me and threatened me because I killed her mate, Rock. I didn't mean to but he was going to kill me if I didn't protect myself. He lunged at me, aiming for my neck. I didn't think, I just slashed out with my claws and caught him in his neck. He dropped dead at my feet." Lion gazed at her sympathetically. "I know you didn't purposely kill him. You're not a murderer. Now, how did Flower threaten you?" Shadow nodded at his words. "Thank you for believing me." Lion nodded. "She told me she was going to send her entire family after me. I don't know what to do! Her father will kill me!" Lion stroked his tail against her shoulder, comforting her. "Don't worry, Shadow. I'll protect you. We can travel together and find other cats to join us. We can find new land, away from these blood thirsty cats." Shadow smiled up at him. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Lion reached out to lick her cheek. "Of course I would. I-I love you." Shadow blinked, surprised. "Really?" Lion nodded and sat next to her, close enough to brush his shoulder against hers. "Yes really. I've felt strong feelings for you since I first met you. I started loving you when we met at the river fight." Shadow rubbed her cheek against his. "I love you too, Lion. I will travel with you. When should we leave?" Lion thought for a moment before standing. "How about now? We don't want to risk another fight with Flower." Shadow nodded and stood, walking towards the setting sun. "Let's go then." Lion trotted to catch up before falling into step beside her, twining his tail with hers.


	3. Chnage of Flowers and Minds

Chapter 2

Flower paced in front of Pine, glaring at the ground. "Father, we have to kill her! She murdered Rock!" Pine sighed. "Flower, if we kill her, we would be exactly like her." Flower spun around and growled. "I don't care! I want revenge." She sighed, hanging her head. "I loved him and now he's gone." Lilly, Flower and Rock's daughter, approached her mother. "Mom, you still have me. We'll get through this, together." Flower reached over and licked Lilly's ear. "You're right. We will get through this. Alright Father. We don't have to kill her." Pine nodded and returned to his den. Stone, brother to Rock, and Sky, brother to Flower, walked up. Sky stroked his tail against Flower's shoulder. "You have me as well, dear sister." Stone briefly touched his nose to Flower's ear. "You have me, as well. We'll miss Rock but he would want us to continue living happily." Flower nodded before walking to her den, Lilly walking beside her. After a moment, Stone and Sky followed.


	4. Sparrows sitting in the Sun

Chapter 3

Shadow stretched, laughing as she felt a tail tickle her belly fur. "Lion, quit that! It tickles." Lion chuckled and stopped, running his tongue over Shadow's ears. "Good morning beautiful." Shadow stood and playfully swatted at him. "Morning handsome. Ready for another day of traveling?" Lion nodded as Shadow turned to look at how far they had traveled already. She gasped as she saw the forest down the hill, across the river and across the vast moors. "Wow. We traveled quite a long ways last night. How much farther do you want to travel until we make a place of our own?" Lion thought for a moment before flicking his tail towards the mountains behind them. "We can settle on the other side of the mountains." Shadow nodded and started towards the rocky land. By sun-high they had already made it half way. Shadow stopped as she scented other cats. "Lion, I think we're entering the Tribe's land." Lion nodded and set off again. He didn't walk five steps before another cat barreled into him. Shadow crouch to attack the other cat but was thrown to the side by yet another cat. Lion managed to pin the cat who attacked him and watched as Shadow did the same. "Who are you and why did you attack us?" The cat under him hissed. "I'm Sun and that's my mate, Sparrow. We attacked you because we thought you were part of the group that has been killing us off one by one." Lion shook his head and released Sun. "We are our own group; just the two of us. I'm Lion and that's my mate, Shadow." Shadow released Sparrow and murmured an apology. Sparrow looked at Shadow and Lion curiously before trotting to Sun and whispering in his ear. Shadow tiled her head as she watched them. After a moment, Sparrow turned to Lion and Shadow. "If you don't mind, we would like to join you." Surprised, Shadow remained silent. Lion, after a moment, dipped his head. "We don't mind. In fact, we would love for you to join us. We plan on traveling to the other side of the mountains before settling down. Once settled, we will start our own group." Sun nodded. "Good plan. With Sparrow and I your group will have a greater chance at increasing to a good number by the end of leaf-bare." Lion nodded in agreement. "Now, should we rest for a while or continue?" Shadow stepped forward. "I would like to continue." Sparrow and Sun nodded in agreement as Lion looked at Shadow worriedly. "I think you should rest." Shadow turned her gaze upon him. "I'm fine. We can continue." She turned and continued along the path, Sparrow falling into step beside her. After a glance at the sun, Lion followed behind with Sun beside him.


	5. Squirrels, Dusk and Dawn

Chapter 4

By the time the group of four reached the end of the mountains, it was already getting dark. Lion stopped next to a large bush, peering under it as he searched for a nice spot to settle for the night. "Hey! I found a good spot to sleep." Sun, Sparrow and Shadow trotted up to him and took turns peering under the bush. They all nodded in agreement and Sparrow and Lion crawled under. Shadow and Sun trotted off to hunt. A few minutes later Shadow and Sun returned. Sun carried a small crow and Shadow carried two mice. They crawled under the bush before passing out the prey. Sun and Sparrow shared the crow while Shadow and Lion each took a mouse. Once they were finished, they curled up and drifted to sleep. Shadow woke and found everyone still sleeping. She peered out and looked up at the sun, surprised to see it was almost sun-high. She hurriedly woke the others and crawled out from under the bush. A moment later, Sun, Sparrow and Lion were all siting next to her. "We should get moving. We overslept." They agreed and headed off. An hour later Sparrow dived into a bush, following the scent trail of a squirrel. A moment later the others heard hissing and growled and hurried to the sounds. Shadow burst from the brush to find Sparrow pinning a red she-cat, two brown she-cats crouching in the brush next to the red she-cat. Lion lunged forward and knocked Sparrow away from the red she-cat as Shadow raced to the brown she-cats. "Dusk! Dawn! What are you two doing here" Dusk, who looked exactly like Dawn except for one white paw, pressed against Shadow. "Shadow! I thought I'd never see you again! Dawn, Squirrel and I followed you." Shadow licked Dusk's ear before doing the same to Dawn. "I'm so glad you two are safe." They turned to look at the others as Sun tackled Lion. "Why did you lunge at Sparrow? She had an enemy cat pinned!" Lion hissed and jumped away from him, standing next to the red she-cat. "She's not an enemy cat. She's my sister, Squirrel. The other two are Dusk and Dawn, friends of Shadow." Sun tilted his head but relaxed. Sparrow walked up to Squirrel. "I'm sorry for attacking you." Squirrel nodded. "It's ok. I would have done the same." Lion turned to Squirrel, about to ask her why she was here when Shadow stepped forward and spoke. "Dusk, Dawn and Squirrel followed us. They wanted to be with us." Lion nodded and turned to Sun and Sparrow. "Would you mind if they joined our group?" Sun shook his head. "No, I don't mind." Sparrow smiled at Squirrel. "Of course they can join us." Lion nodded and set off again, explaining everything to Squirrel as Shadow did the same with Dusk and Dawn.


	6. New Home

Chapter 5

Shadow, Lion, Squirrel, Sun, Sparrow, Dusk and Dawn continued on there journey, heading away from the mountains. Shadow laughs and charges up a hill, skidding to a stop at the top. Lion trots up to her and nudges her. "What's wrong?" Shadow flicked her tail at the scene before her. Lion turned to look and his jaw dropped. The others reached them, blinking in surprise at the scene. The hill dropped down to meet the entrance to a large clearing, surrounded on all sides, except the side the cats were standing on, by shear cliffs. At the far end water streamed down from a river, ending in a small pond. The water then left the pond and flowed through a small hole on the far side of the clearing. There were small tree-like plants on one side, growing in a small clump which could later be fashioned into dens. On the other side there was a large rock pile with one large rock sitting on the top. At the bottom of the rock pile there was a small opening, large enough for a cat to squeeze through. Shadow smiled and ran down the hill, running to the pond. "There's fish in the pond!" Sparrow ran up next to her, crouching down. She stood frozen for a moment before darting out a paw into the water. She flung her paw into the air, lifting a fish out of the water and dropping it on the ground behind her. She turned and smiled at the others. Shadow grinned and flicked Sparrow's shoulder with her tail. "Great catch! You should teach us all how to fish." Sparrow nodded in agreement. "But not until my kits are born and apprenticed." Sparrow looks at Sun, smiling. Sun froze, staring at Sparrow in surprise. "K-kits?" Sparrow nodded and trotted to him, rubbing her cheek against his. "Yes, kits. Our kits." As the two were talking about their kits, Lion walked up behind Shadow, brushing against her as he twined his tail with hers. "Maybe one day we can have kits of our own." Shadow smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Kits would be nice." Squirrel, overhearing their conversation, leapt onto them. "I'm going to be an aunt one day?!" Shadow and Lion laughed. "Yes you will be." Dusk and Dawn smiled at Shadow and murmured congratulations to Sparrow and Sun. Lion and Shadow stood and murmured congratulations as well. The group then moved off and began clearing a spot in the tree-like plants for a den. Sparrow and Shadow worked on one side making the nursery, Sun and Squirrel worked on the other side making the apprentice den and Dusk, Dawn and Lion worked in the middle making the warrior's den. After they all finished they collected moss and feathers and used them to create beds. Once finished, they curled up in their new beds and slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. New Names

Chapter 6

Shadow woke up and stepped out of the newly built warriors den. She walked over to the pond and began cleaning her coat. A few moments later, Sparrow joined her. "Do you want a fishing lesson right now?" Shadow looked at Sparrow and smiled. "Sure, I'd love that." Sparrow nodded and stood, motioning for Shadow to copy her. "Now, first you have to master the art of crouching absolutely still. Then you must focus on the fish and wait for one to swim right under your outstretched paw. You have to be careful not to let your shadow fall upon the water or you'll scare the fish away." Sparrow nodded as Shadow crouched and stretched out her paw. "Very good. Keep your claws sheathed. When a fish passes under your paw, strike the water at an angle, curling your paw around the fish. When you have a firm hold, pull your paw out of the water, tossing the fish behind you. If the blow doesn't kill it, finish it with a bite to the neck." Shadow nodded and froze, watching for fish. She suddenly struck out at the water, scooping out a fish and tossing it behind her. She turned and finished it off with a bite to the neck. Sparrow stepped up next to her. "That was great Shadow! You got a fish on your first try. You'll be a master fisher in no time." Shadow smiled at her. "Thank you Sparrow. Would you like to share this fish with me?" Sparrow nodded and they settled down to eat. When they were finished, Sparrow began cleaning her coat. Shadow walked back to the warriors den and stepped inside. She smiled as she spotted everyone still sleeping. She walked over to Lion and leaned down, licking his ear. She stepped back as he leapt to his feet. "Shadow, you scared me." Shadow smiled. "Sorry but it's time to wake up. I'll get the others." Lion nodded and left as Shadow walked to a brown lump. She poked it with a paw and squeaked in surprise as two sets of yellow eyes rose to meet her gaze. "Morning. Time to wake. I'll get Sun and Squirrel." Dusk and Dawn nodded and walked outside as Shadow turned to Sun and Squirrel who were curled up next to each other. "Hey Sun, Squirrel. Wake up." She pokes both of them and grinned as Sun rolled onto Squirrel. Squirrel squealed and pushed him off before rising to her paws. "Sun! You rolled on me." Shadow laughed as Sun stood. "Sorry Squirrel. I didn't know you were next to me." Shadow nudged them towards the entrance. "You two can continue your quarrel outside." Sun and Squirrel walked outside, still arguing. Shadow followed and trotted over to Lion who was lying next to Sparrow. Lion looked up at Shadow and smiled. "I heard you caught a fish this morning. Nice job." Shadow smiled and lay next to him. "Yeah I did. Thank you." Sun and Squirrel had finally stopped arguing and Sun was sitting next to Sparrow, licking her ear gently. Squirrel had joined Dusk and Dawn at the rock pile. Dusk looked over at Shadow. "Who's going to be our leader?" Shadow was shocked at the question and took a moment to think. She noticed everyone looking at her as she stood and walked to the rock pile, leaping onto the large rock on the top. "I, Shadow, speaker for StarClan, say these words before our ancestors so they can hear and approve of my choice. Sparrow will be the new leader of…" Shadow paused for a moment, thinking of a name for the clan. "LifeClan." The others nodded in agreement as Shadow leapt down from the rock. Sun smiled and nudged Sparrow towards the rock. Sparrow leapt onto the rock and looked around at the others. "Thank you for choosing me to lead LifeClan. I promise to lead this clan to greatness. First, I believe everyone needs warrior names. Sun, Shadow, Lion, Squirrel, Dusk and Dawn, please step forward. Sun, from this moment on you will be known as SunHeart. Dawn, from this moment on you will be known as DawnWing. Dusk, from this moment on you will be known as DuskRose. Squirrel-" Sparrow stopped as Squirrel stepped forward. "If you don't mind, I would like to be medicine cat. I will share dreams with you and StarClan tonight and I will receive my name and you'll receive your nine lives and leader name." Sparrow nodded and continued. "Lion, from this moment on your will be known as LionFlight. Shadow, from this moment on you will be known as ShadowFeather." They all smiled at their new names as Sparrow continued. "Now, I must appoint a deputy. DuskRose will be the new deputy of LifeClan." DuskRose gasped, blinking in surprise. "T-thank you. I'll do my best to serve you well." Sparrow leapt from the rock. "Alright, DuskRose, DawnWing and SunHeart stay here. LionFlight will go with Squirrel and help her collect herbs. ShadowFeather and I will scout out more members." Everyone nodded and DuskRose settled on the Great Rock. DawnWing lay at the pond and SunHeart started making a medicine den. LionFlight and Squirrel trotted up the hill and disappeared into the brush. ShadowFeather trotted up the hill and followed Sparrow into the brush opposite of where LionFlight and Squirrel disappeared.


	8. Peak, Leaf, Coal and Spirit

Chapter 7

ShadowFeather gazed around her as she moved through the brush, Sparrow next to her. She caught the scent of cats and flicked her tail at Sparrow, turning to follow the scent. A few minutes later she stepped from the brush and saw four loners. She quickly spoke. "Don't run. We won't harm you. I'm ShadowFeather and this is…" ShadowFeather turned to Sparrow. "I'm Sparrow, soon to be SparrowStar, leader of LifeClan." ShadowFeather once again addressed the loners. "What are your names?" The yellow tom stepped forward. "I'm Spirit." He flicked his tail at the black and white tom. "This is leaf and this is Peak." He flicked his tail at a sandy tom before flicking his tail at a white tom with gray ears and paws. "And this is Coal." ShadowFeather nodded to each of them before turning back to Spirit. "We were wondering if you would like to join LifeClan. You could stay with us for the day and watch how the clan works." Spirit nodded and turned to the other toms. "What do you think?" Leaf, Coal and Peak nodded in agreement and Spirit turned back to ShadowFeather. "We would love to." ShadowFeather nodded and headed back into the brush, Sparrow walking behind the toms. Once they reached the camp they noticed Squirrel and LionFlight had returned. Sparrow leapt onto the Great Rock. "Cats of LifeClan, gather below for a clan meeting." As the clan gathered, ShadowFeather lead the loners to the front of the group. "ShadowFeather and I met these loners on our patrol. They agreed to spend the day with us and decide at the end of the day if they would join us or not. DawnWing, show Leaf around the camp. DuskRose, show Spirit. SunHeart, show Peak and ShadowFeather, show Coal." Sparrow leapt from the rock and padded to Squirrel to help her organize her herbs. ShadowFeather motioned Coal to follow her as she padded to the dens. "Here is the nursery, the warriors den and the apprentice den. Over there is the pond where we fish and where Sparrow and Squirrel are is the medicine den. Squirrel is our medicine cat. She heals all the sick and injured and she shares dreams with StarClan, our warrior ancestors." Coal nodded, watching Squirrel. At the end of the day, Sparrow once again leapt onto the Great Rock. "Cats of LifeClan, gather below for a clan meeting." Once they all gathered, Sparrow motioned Peak, Leaf, Coal and Spirit forward. "You spent the day with LifeClan. What is your decision?" Spirit stepped forward. "We have all decided to join LifeClan." Sparrow nodded and continued with the warrior ceremony. "I, Sparrow, Leader of LifeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four cats. They have decided to join our LifeClan and we have accepted them. Peak, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Peakpaw. Your mentor will be SunHeart. Leaf, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Leafpaw. Your mentor will be DawnWing. Coal, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Coalpaw. Your mentor will be ShadowFeather. Spirit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Spiritpaw. Your mentor will be DuskRose." Sparrow leapt from the rock and returned to Squirrel. The mentors all took their apprentices out to hunt. LionFlgiht sat under the Great Rock and cleaned his coat. When the mentors returned they passed around their catches and everyone settled down for a nice meal. After the meal the apprenticed settled in the apprentice den and the warriors curled up in their nests in the warriors den. Sparrow settled in her nest in the leader's den under the Great Rock and Squirrel settled in her nest in the medicine den. Eventually, they all drifted off to sleep.


	9. Warrior names for the Loners

Chapter 8

ShadowFeather woke and walked out of the den, surprised to see the camp empty except for Squirrel, LionFlight and Coalpaw. She walked over to LionFlight and licked his cheek. "Where is everyone?" LionFlight licked her ear. "Sparrow told the mentors to take the apprentices hunting. She said you could stay and help guard camp." ShadowFeather nodded. "Where is Sparrow?" LionFlight frowned. "I don't know. She disappeared shortly after giving orders." ShadowFeather looked around. "Can you, Coalpaw and Squirrel guard the camp if I go look for her?" LionFlight nodded. Shadowfeather trotted up the hill before catching Sparrow's scent and following it. A moment later she spotted Sparrow stalking a large rabbit. ShadowFeather stood still as Sparrow lunged and killed it with a bite to the neck. "Great catch!" Sparrow spun around, surprised. Seeing ShadowFeather she relaxed and smiled. "Thanks." The two grabbed the rabbit and headed back to the camp. When they returned, ShadowFeather was surprised to see the other cats had returned as well. Sparrow set the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile before leaping onto the Great Rock. "Cats of LifeClan, gather below for a clan meeting." When everyone had gathered, Sparrow motioned Squirrel forward. "Last night we shared dreams with StarClan. I was granted nine lives and the new name, SparrowStar. Squirrel was accepted as medicine and was given the new name, WindTalker." The cats cheered, calling out the new names. "For the past few days, four apprentices have been learning the ways of warriors. DuskRose, ShadowFeather, SunHeart and DawnWing, do you agree that the apprentices are ready to be warriors?" The four cats nodded. "Then I, SparrowStar, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn and understand your noble code. I commend them to you as warriors. Peakpaw will be known as Peaknose, Coalpaw will be known as Coaltail, Leafpaw will be known as Leafwhisker and Spiritpaw will be known as SpiritSong." As she finished the clad erupted into cheers for the new warriors. "As it is custom, you four will sit vigil tonight. Your night of silence begins now. One last thing, I will be moving into the nursery along with ShadowFeather. DuskRose will step in as leader." SparrowStar leapt from the Great Rock and padded to the nursery, SunHeart following with WindTalker. The four new warriors took up spots near the camp entrance as LionFlight trotted to ShadowFeather. "You're moving into the nursery?" ShadowFeather smiled. "Yes I am. I'm going to keep SparrowStar company until our kits are due." LionFlight bounced around her happily while ShadowFeather laughed. "You're silly. Come on, let's go to sleep." LionFlight nodded and escorted her to the nursery before entering the warriors den. He nodded to DuskRose and DawnWing before curling up in his nest. WindTalker helped SparrowStar and ShadowFeather settle in the nursery before curling up in the medicine den. Soon, everyone was asleep except for the four new warriors standing vigil at the camp entrance.


	10. Warriors of Sands

Chapter 9

Coaltail yawned and looked at the rising sun, wishing someone would come out and tell them they could sleep. He was exhausted. Spending an entire night awake was tough but he had managed to do it, unlike Peaknose, SpiritSong and Leafwhisker. He stood and poked Leafwhisker with his paw, lightly bit Peaknose's tail, and leapt on SpiritSong. After all three were awake he returned to his spot, glancing behind him. He almost cheered as he saw DuskRose step from the warriors den. He waved his tail at her as she walked to them. "You may all speak now. I suggest you all curl up in your nests and catch up on your sleep." The four nodded and stumbled to the warriors den, curling up in their nests. SunHeart, DawnWing and LionFlight slipped from the den to let the tired warriors sleep in peace. When Coaltail awoke and stepped from the warriors den he noticed everyone gone except ShadowFeather, SparrowStar and WindTalker. Coaltail smiled and walked over to ShadowFeather, sitting beside her and resting his tail on her shoulders. "Good morning ShadowFeather. How are you today?" ShadowFeather smiled at him. "I'm well, and you?" Coaltail removed his tail from her shoulders. "I'm alright. Where is everyone?" ShadowFeather tucked her front paws under her, settling next to the pond. "SunHeart is leading DawnWing, and PeakNose on a border patrol. DuskRose is leading SpiritSong, LionFlight and Leafwhisker on a hunting patrol." Coaltail nodded as he settled next to her. "When are they due back?" ShadowFather was about to answer when WindTalker burst from the nursery. "SparrowStar's kitting!" Coaltail and ShadowFeather leapt to their feet and ShadowFeather turned to Coaltail. "Go fetch SunHeart. He'll want to be here. Hurry." Coaltail nodded and dashed off as ShadowFeather slipped into the nursery. She settled next to SparrowStar, gently licking her head. "You'll be ok, SparrowStar. Your kits will be beautiful and healthy. I've sent Coaltail to fetch SunHeart." SparrowStar nodded. "Thank you." WindTalker slipped back in and crouched next to SparrowStar. Just as the first kit slid out SunHeart padded into the den. He sat next to his mate, murmuring encouraging words to her. Moments later a healthy tom was curled up next to SparrowStar's belly. "Oh, SunHeart. He looks like you. Look at his golden pelt. What shall we name him?" Sunheart thought for a moment. "How about Sandkit?" SparrowStar smiled. "I love it. SandKit, welcome to LifeClan."


	11. Silver Raven in the Snow

Chapter 10

ShadowFeather woke to a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looked at SparrowStar worriedly. "SparrowStar…. I think I'm kitting." SparrowStar stood and ran to get WindTalker. When she returned, LionFlight was already crouched next to ShadowFeather. SparrowStar curled around a sleeping Sandkit as she watched WingTalker drop a mouthful of herbs in front of ShadowFeather before moving to sit by her tail. ShadowFeather gritted her teeth as a contraction passed. A moment later WindTalker placed a kit next to ShadowFeather's belly. By sun-high ShadowFeather was gently licking three healthy kits. LionFlight sat behind her and occasionally licked her ear. SparrowStar and Sandkit were sleeping in their nest and the rest of the clan was milling around in the clearing. ShadowFeather turned to look at LionFlight. "What shall we name them?" LionFlight leaned forward and gently nosed a pretty white she-cat. "I'd like to name her Snowkit." ShadowFeather nodded and gazed at the remaining two kits, another she-cat and a tom. "I'd like the black tom to be named Ravenkit and the silver tabby she-cat to be Silverkit." LionFlight smiled and nodded. "Those are very beautiful names." Just then SparrowStar woke and smiled at the two mates. "So, have you named them?" ShadowFeather smiled and nodded. "We just did. The white she-cat is Snowkit, the black tom is Ravenkit, and the silver tabby she-cat is Silverkit." SparrowStar grinned. "Those are perfect names." ShadowFeather thanked her and rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes. LionFlight licked her ear before slipping out of the den. CoalTail spotted LionFlight and lunged on him. "How many kits were born? What did you name them? What do they look like? Is ShadowFeather ok?" LionFlight laughed. "There are three kits. The white she-cat is Snowkit, the black tom is Ravenkit and the silver tabby she-cat is Silverkit. ShadowFeather is fine. She's resting right now." CoalTail smiled. "What wonderful names. Can I visit them later?' LionFlight nodded and gently pushed Coaltail off of him before curling up in his nest. DuskRose sent SunHeart out on a hunting patrol with DawnWing and PeakNose. Duskrose took a border patrol with Leafwhisker and Coaltail. SpiritSong sat outside the medicine den and helped WindTalker sort her herbs. WindTalker nodded to SpiritSong and they returned all the herbs to her den. Once done they sat by the pond talking quietly. SunHeart returned with his hunting patrol, DuskRose's patrol right behind. SunHeart and DawnWing handed out their pray and CoalTail grabbed a huge rabbit and carried it to the nursery. He laid it between SparrowStar and ShadowFeather before returning to the clearing. After they were finished with their meal, SunHeart and LionFlight padded into the nursery to visit their mates and kits. After a while the two males padded out of the nursery and curled up in their own nests as everyone else did too. Eventually everyone was fast asleep.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 11

Many years passed and LifeClan continued to thrive. Sandkit became Sandpaw and apprenticed to PeakNose. Silverkit, Ravenkit and Snowkit became paws and were apprenticed to Leafwhisker, SpiritSong and CoalTail. All four apprenticed became warriors after they fought bravely in a battler with a group of loners. They became Sandpelt, Snowclaw, RavenWind and SilverOak. DuskRose and PeakNose had two healthy kits, Thrushkit, a small brown tom and Treekit, a golden she-kit. DawnWing and Leafwhisker had a brown and white she-cat named Grasskit. WindTalker and SpiritSong have gotten increasingly close; some say they are mates, some say they are best friends. CoalTail is constantly following SilverOak around camp and she always demands to be on CoalTail's patrols. ShadowFeather and LionFlight are expecting another round of kits. LifeClan started with a few cats but grew into a well-organized clan. StarClan looks down upon LifeClan and helps lead them through their life. ShadowFeather, once just called Shadow, succeeded in creating a clan from the ground up.

**Stay on the lookout for a sequel!**


End file.
